tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuckal
Name: '''Tuckal '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthdate: '''Summer 2733 '''Location: '''Fort Weyr '''Rank: '''Sr. Weyrwoman '''Appearance: One thing that almost everyone notices about Tuckal is that she is well... rather masculine. Well, very masculine. In fact, Tuckal's body is male. Tuckal doesn't seem to mind her masculine body, even on her days where she tries to fit into a skirt only to find out it's doesn't fit. She has a very strong jaw and rather narrow lips. She keeps her hair short and wild, bleached bright by the sun. Her eyes are a grayish-blue, more blue on the best days. She is pale, and burns rather easily. She often wears loose-fitting tops with form-fitting pants and high boots. She wears a star-shaped pendant almost constantly, rarely if ever seen without it. After the assassination attempt, Tuckal's face is heavily scarred and there is no way to hide it. There is a firmness, a hardness to her expression, and her remaining eye burns with fire great enough to scorch the sky. Personality: ''' Tuckal is transgender and identifies as female. She dresses in whatever is comfortable, from pants to skirts to sometimes wandering around topless. Identity aside, Tuckal is a rather positive and rather outgoing person. She may not always be the first one to strike up a conversation, but she is happy to talk to new people, and happy to at least get to know someone. She has an infectious smile, and a more than chipper outlook on life. She finds nothing wrong with how she feels, and how she presents herself. She likely won't correct people if they call her a 'he', since she feels pretty manly on her boy days. Still, she's pretty easy to get along with, and doesn't usually like to start any sorts of fights, not unless someone deserves it. Tuckal, however, has a certain violent streak to her. She has a large amount of patience, but as soon as it's gone, she isn't afraid to start throwing punches. She is moderately proficient with a knife, having trained only through scrapping and getting into trouble than actually being formally taught by a guardsman. The switch is often instantaneous, going from cheerful to violent in the time it takes to blink. She is light and quick on her feet, hardly a powerhouse, but more of a little lightning bolt. She is most decidedly a night owl, her mood tending to drop into more depressing episodes late at night when she cannot sleep, but she tries to keep herself from letting others see the worse sides of her. '''History: Tuckal was always an interesting child. Raised as a boy for much of her life, Tuckal had an affinity to walk the line between male and female, never afraid to play dress-up with her sisters, or learn how to sew while learning how to fight. It earned her a fair bit of bullying from several others in the creche, but Tuckal was never one to let it get her too down. More often than not, she got into plenty of fights, her quick temper more than enough to punch first and ask questions later. At her core, however, she always wanted to be a dragonrider, or a wherhandler, she just wanted to be bonded to something and do good for a change. It wasn't long after her 10th Turning Day that her elder sister surprised her with an egg that she and her green had found. That egg, to her surprise, hatched into a gray-faced little White firelizard, a very musical creature who loved to chirp and chitter and make all sorts of noises. Tuckal named her Journey, and the two were inseparable companions. Tuckal, when she was old enough, immediately started to stand. Even before she was old enough, she would always sit in the stands hoping a dragon would choose her, or that maybe one would climb up into the stands and find her. She was always so excited, and always was unable to sleep when the hatchings drew near. But after five turns of getting passed over multiple times, she started to grow disheartened, allowing her more depressive urges to occasionally take hold. After all, she was already 20. What dragon would want her if none wanted her thus far? Updates: ''' ** Winter 2761 - Impressed to Gold Serapheth, after Serapheth murdered candidate post-impression. ** Late Spring 2763 - With no more Golds at Fort, Tuckal becomes Sr Weyrwoman ** Facing opposition, Tuckal attempts to keep peace across Pern ** Late Fall 2764 - Serapheth banishes Brown Vaugnairth after cracking a gold egg, forming the Titans ** Early Summer 2765 - Tuckal interferes in the Flight, placing Monty of Bronze Sinanjuth as Weyrleader instead of Negan of Brown Wireth ** Early Fall 2765 - an attack is made on Tuckal's life, leaving her with severe scarring on the right side of her face, along with occasional seizures, hand tremors, headaches, and total blindness in what is left of her right eye. '''Lifemate: Gold Serapheth Pets: '''White Firelizard Journey '''Other Ties: Tikra (Sister) Category:Fort Weyr Category:Goldriders Category:Dragonriders